taggedshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Elisia Brown
Elisia Brown is a current student at Hilland High School in Albuquerque, NM in the Hulu original series, T@gged. She is one of the three main protagonists and is portrayed by Katelyn Nacon. Personality Towards the beginning of season one, Elisia is withdrawn and moody, as she suffers from depression. She has a tragic past and suffered due to these experiences and her unwillingness to open up about them. She becomes angry easily, and throughout the series, she tries to find new ways to deal with her strong emotions. She cares deeply about her friends and loved ones but finds it hard to express these feelings. By the end of season two, she becomes more willing to express her feelings, particularly with Ash, Hailey, Rowan and her next-door neighbour, Ms Dawson. Biography Prior to the start of the series Elisia's parents die in a house fire. It is later revealed that Elisia believes she caused the house fire and that she had a fascination with fire. To deal with her parents death Elisia begins to party and abuse drugs and alcohol. One night at a party in a motel she falls unconscious and wakes up to find a man trying to sexually assault her. Thankfully before he is able to hurt Elisia, her boyfriend Ash pulls him off. At the start of season 1, Elisia is depressed and asocial, and has began to self harm. She is originally rude to Hailey and Rowan when first confronted about the video. Throughout season 1, she grows closer to Rowan and Hailey and reconciles with Ash. Her relationship with her cousin and legal guardian, Jake Brown, also becomes better. As season 2 begins, Elisia seems to be in a more mentally stable place, and is close with Ash and Rowan. However, shortly after, fissures appear in her relationships due to blackmail and harassment from the online entity known as the Zoo. Relationships Elisia parents died in a house fire about a year prior to season 1 and their death affected her deeply. She felt immense guilt over their death, believing that it was her fault. Before her parents death she began a relationship with her former drug dealer, Ash. They care about each other deeply and remain together until Ash gets sent to juvie. When Ash comes back to from juvie, Elisia at first tells him that she had made "a lot of mistakes" and didn't want to see him anymore. He continues to comfort and support her even as she tries to push him away, and they eventually reconcile and start to date again. However, in season 2, Ash and Elisia are forced apart again due to blackmailing from the Zoo. After the death of her parents, Elisia moves in with her cousin Jake Brown, He is young but does his best to care for her. They have clashed before and often, but they obviously care for each other as family. Elisia becomes close to Hailey and Rowan as they are all forced together through the traumatizing experience of being stalked, harassed, and blackmailed by Monkeyman, and later the Zoo. The girls become close friends and protect each other in their fight against their stalkers. Category:Characters